


Moon Like Sour Candy

by Moonblastbitch



Series: Orchids in Ink [2]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Abigail worries a lot about Harrow, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, F/M, Magnus supports this, Meddling Mentors, Miscarriage mention, Old Married Couple, couple speculates wildly about The Youths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Abigail Pent does not meddle in the lives of her co-workers! Honest! Ignore what her husband thinks.
Relationships: Abigail Pent/Magnus Quinn, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Orchids in Ink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030737
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	Moon Like Sour Candy

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE I MENTIONED HOW MUCH I LOVE ABIGAIL PENT AND MAGNUS QUINN. NO????? WELL NOW I'M WRITING FIC ABOUT THEM.
> 
> Set in the OiI universe, just a little after Gideon and Harrow start seeing each other.

Abigail took a long sip from her cup as she watched the rain fall against the neon glow of the Blood of Eden sign. She’d had a blessedly slow day at the shop, which allowed her to catch up on some much needed paperwork. It was just her and Harrowhark, who she couldn't help but notice kept glancing away from her tablet to check her phone.

“Something the matter dear?” Abigail asked innocently. Despite knowing exactly what Harrow was furrowing her brow about.

“Nothing. Just-” She watched as the younger girl's eyes darted back to her phone then let out a tiny sigh. “It's nothing.”

Abigail raised her eyebrows and sipped her tea. Harrow, in her own personal experience, was much like a lilly. You could pot and plant, trim and fertilize all you liked, but she would only bloom on her own time. She knew something was up from the second she’d stepped into the shop that afternoon. 

Harrow was a lovely dresser, which Abigail admired greatly. Everyday she came in with each accessory perfectly corresponding to each outfit, shoes beautifully polished to a shine, eyeliner winged out precisely, hair trimmed so exact it was like she took a ruler to each strand. Even when she was Harrow's age Abigail had never put so much thought into her appearance. But lately Harrow had seemed a bit more… disheveled. And just this morning Harrow had ran in, nearly late for an appointment, wearing torn stockings and no lipstick. Highly unusual.

“Pent?” 

Abigail quickly hidden her smile behind her cup. Ah ha! She did want to talk! “Yes?”

Harrow fidgeted with the tablet pen in her hand. “I was… curious. How did you and Magnus meet?”

Abigail could have stood up and clapped; she was so excited. Harrow never never never asked personal questions. Especially about something so intimate in nature. She’d been theorizing with Ianthe secretly for the past two weeks about her strange behavior. She was convinced Harrow was embarking on a whirlwind romance. Ianthe thought she’d gotten an STD.

Though she supposed both could be true... But she shook off the thought, turning her attention back to her protege. “I was… about seventeen I think? I had snuck out of the house to go to a college party with a friend of mine. It was very unlike me, I am and always was quite bookish. But my friend was meeting a boy there and insisted I come with. So I relented.”

She took another sip, relishing the feeling of steam clouding up her glasses. “It had been quite the rager. We’d shown up pretty early but already there were people splayed out on the lawn and beer pong games abound. I felt so awkward, wearing this god awful short skirt my friend had pushed me into. She ran off rather quickly and I was left alone. I didn't quite know what one did at these functions so I just sort of hid in the kitchen.”

Abigail took a pause to look at Harrow. As expected she listened with rapt attention. Let it be known Harrowhark Nonagesimus never did things by half. If she wanted to hear something a sonic boom couldn't stop her. “While I was hovering over a suspicious looking bowl of punch this young man wandered up to me. He was nice enough but stank like stale beer and I wished with all my heart he would stop blathering on and leave me be. I’m sure he was flirting with me, or at least he would have if he could string a proper sentence together. That was when I smelled something absolutely divine right behind me.”

Abigail smiled at the memory. “This sweet, wonderful boy had just walked in with a cake of all things! To a kegger! It was chocolate and warm and delicious looking. He set it down right next to me and I will be honest with you dear I was so in love with that cake I didn't even glance at the face of the person who brought it. While I was being entranced by confections I just heard this soft, affable voice talking to the boy next to me.

“He said something like- ‘Oh man you’ll never believe this. My head is aching something fierce, someone lobbed a can of coke at me!’ The other boy asked if he was okay and he said- and god I tell you Harrow I will remember this until the day my brain melts out of my ears- he said ‘Don't worry I’m fine, it was just a soft drink.’”

Harrow blinked once. Then once again. Then she let out a long slow groan and slumped into her seat.

“Yes that was about the reaction of the boy he was talking to. He sort of shrugged his shoulders and the other boy teetered off. Then he turned to me and said ‘Hello there! Sorry I thought he was bothering you, I can call him back if you like.’”

Harrow tilted her head like a curious bird. “He… used a bad joke to get a teenager to stop hitting on you?”

Abigail laughed brightly. “Yes! And I called him an idiot!”

“I’m afraid I don't quite see how this turns into marriage.” Harrow said, frowning quizzically. 

“Be patient darling I’m getting there. Anyway he sort of chuckled that cute little chuckle he does when no one laughs at his jokes- I know you know the one- and he scratched the back of his neck all sweetly and I just. Wow it was like a trainwreck in my brain. I’d never ever been interested in anyone like that before. And here was this curly haired moron with his dimples and his smile and that was it for me. I was a goner.”

Abigail sighed, nostalgia pleasantly humming in the air. “I was so embarrassed you don't even know. There I was in these flimsy clothes that I hated, cold as balls, hovering around a strangers kitchen because my friend felt the need to get laid around a bunch of drunken coeds. I remember tugging down on my skirt and before I could even blink there Magnus was with a hoodie. He said “Whoops, pardon me.” and wrapped it tight around my waist. And I looked right up into his big brown eyes, so very close to mine, and said ‘Are you aware that infectious disease is easiest spread in close contact to another individual?’”

Harrow gave a little twist of her mouth at that. “That's good advice.”

“I agree! Oh you should have seen the look on his face Harrow. He just stared at me, then held up his arms and walked backwards until he bonked his poor beautiful head on a shelf behind him. I couldn't help it, I just bursted out laughing. He just rubbed his head and stared at me, positively mystified. I asked him if he usually concussed himself on random furniture and he said ‘No, not furniture. But I don't trust stairs. They’re always up to something.’”

“Please tell me you didn't laugh at that. Your answer may result in my losing all respect for you.”

“I didn't so much laugh as let out an exasperated cough. But he just sparkled at that little tiny reaction. Pretty soon he set himself about, telling me a myriad of bad jokes. I don't think I laughed at a single one! But he kept going! All the while standing across the kitchen aisle from me. Oh it was such fun.” 

“I suppose I can't be surprised, this is Magnus we’re talking about. He’s just.. Always been like that?”

“Honestly I think he’s mellowed out a bit with age.”

“I’ve never been more glad to be twenty years your junior.”

“Gosh but he was just so handsome and warm. I went to bed every night that week fantasising about the brush of his hands on my waist. I still have the hoodie he let me borrow you know. But I’m getting a little ahead of myself.”

There was a little buzz from Harrow's phone and the two of them practically jumped at the noise. Abigail nodded sweetly and Harrow answered, wandering off to the back for the sake of privacy. Of course that didn't stop Abigail from listening very closely. She quietly wheeled her rolly chair to the door in a move she knew Magnus would lecture her for later.

“Hello? Yes Griddle I’m still here. No. No! You really don't need to do that. The bus will be here in an hour. You shouldn't be driving in the rain, you know that! No I- yes I ate lunch! I promise you I’m a perfectly functioning adult without you checking up on me. But I- Fine. But wait until the rain tapers down a bit. I still have some things to finish here anyways. Uh huh. Uh huh. Gideon! You exhaust me, I’m hanging up now.”

Abigail quickly situated herself away from the doors, picking up a random piece of paper in the hopes of looking busy. She made a show of looking up as Harrow crossed through the double doors, looking flustered.

“Everything alright?” 

“Yes. Some idiot is hellbent on picking me up tonight, despite the weather being so bad.”

“Sounds as if this idiot cares about you a great deal.” Abigail noted, carefully watching for Harrow's reaction. She could see a little color peeking out from the tops of those studded ears.

“Its- She's just-” Harrow blew out a long slow breath rather than finish her sentence.

“Any chance I’ll get to meet her tonight?” Abigail asked delicately.

Harrow's eyes grew wide as a frightened cat. “I… I don't know if she’d be comfortable with that. Maybe?”

Abigail accepted the noncommittal answer. She didn't want to scare the poor girl off. “Would you like me to continue the story?”

Harrow nodded and sat back down on the couch where she’d abandoned her tablet. 

“Well eventually we got to talking and I asked ‘Why on earth would you bring a cake to a party like this?’ and he sort of shifted around looking bashful and told me ‘I was worried it was someone's birthday. Everyone should have cake on their birthday.’” Abigail felt her heart flutter at the thought, like she was seventeen again still standing on that sticky yellow linoleum.

“What an absolutely Magnus thing to say.” Harrow said in that fondly exasperated tone of hers.

“Isn't it just? We get so few epiphanies in this lifetime. But right then it was like a lightning bolt hit me and I just thought to myself, ‘I want to know this person forever.’” Abigail let out a little sigh. “So far we’re twenty two years strong, give or take a few spats. I’d say we’re doing well.”

Harrow folded her legs up on the seat of the couch. “So how did the rest of the night go?”

“Oh it's been so long I can't quite remember. I know my friend wandered into the kitchen eventually and lectured me on not having enough fun at our first college party. I remember Magnus made me try his cake and it was of course excellent. We snuck out onto the back porch and talked all night about nothing. When we left I turned around and told Magnus I wanted to see him again. He stuttered his way through telling me his phone number and while I was writing it down I realized I never even got his name!” Abigail let out a little giggle and took one last drag from her cup.

“He laughed and told me it was on his hoodie, and when I went to give it back he said ‘No no, you hold onto it. You can return it when I see you again.’ Oh I must have been bright red! I remember creeping back into my house that night, trying my damndest not to wake up my baby brother. Once I got back in my room I ripped off the hoodie and studied it like it held the secrets to the universe. And right there on the back in printed letters was ‘Magnus Quinn’.”

“I saved his number on my little Nokia phone and with all the bravery in my heart I called him. I tried to play it off as just making sure he had my number too. But then we got sucked back into talking. And more talking. And more talking. Pretty soon it was seven in the morning and I was still wide awake, curled around my phone, gripping onto that hoodie like it was my lifeline.” 

She rubbed at the cup still in her hands. “My mother was furious with me when she woke up. There I was still in last night's clothes, talking all night to some strange boy! She quizzed me on him endlessly over breakfast. But I was so delusionally happy I think she could have hit me with her car and I’d have still been smiling. Oh my brother teased me about it mercilessly.”

Harrow shifted in her seat. “So that was all it took for you? A few measly hours?”

Abigail chuckled at that. “Of course not! It was a lovely, beautiful night but a relationship is more than lovely, beautiful nights. It's all the arguments we had over school work. It was fighting to move in together when both my mothers objected. It's the headache of planning a wedding. It's the heartache of losing two babies. Its all those stupid inconciquential moments you have when you spend a life together.”

“But if you could do it over again?”

“I wouldn't change a damn thing.”

Harrow had a small, knowing smile about that. It made her look older than she really was. “I see.”

Abigail raised one eyebrow. “Any particular reason you’re asking?”

Harrow twisted the pen around in her hand. “Just… gathering data I suppose.”

“Ah I see. For future use?”

The blush was back on her ears. “Maybe, maybe not.” Harrow said hotly.

“Relax! No judgement from me.”

“It's just-” But before Harrow could finish her sentence the two of them heard a ruckus from just outside the door. Through the glass Abigail could see her husband talking animatedly with a tall woman holding a motorcycle helmet in one hand.

“Yeah I’m meeting with Nonagesimus. You know, tiny, mean, wears black everywhere all the time?” Harrow stood up, affronted at that description

“Of course! Client or friend?” Magnus’ voice boomed as he pushed his way through the door, holding it open for the mystery girl like the gentleman he was.

“Well kinda both I- Harrow!” The woman came in hot right behind her husband, face lit up like a christmas tree when she saw Harrow sitting down on the sofa. She dropped the helmet on the end table and to Abigail's great shock she watched as the woman she could only assume was the mysterious Gideon picked Harrow up like she weighed nothing and swung her around. 

“Griddle!” Harrow objected, fighting to get her feet down on solid ground. Abigail motioned excitedly at her husband.

“What? I missed you asshole! Let me hug you!”

“You saw me this morning!”

“And?”

Abigail pressed a hand to her chest. So she was right! Little Harrow had a girlfriend! She looked over to Magnus, who was pointedly looking anywhere but at the happy couple.

“Gideon Nav if you don't put me down I am going to string you up by your own metatarsals.”

Well. At least Gideon seemed happy.

The woman in question grinned wide and gently set Harrow down, who was furiously straightening her clothes. “Sorry, sorry. Uh hi! I’m Gideon. Gideon Nav. I had some work done here a couple weeks ago.” She held her hand out to Abigail, who shook it excitedly.

“Goodness hello! I’m Abigail Pent, one of the co-owners, and it seems you’ve already met my husband Magnus.”

“Kinda yeah! We just ran into each other at the door. Hi again!” She gave Magnus a little wave, which he returned with a flourish. 

“Lovely to meet you Gideon. Say have you heard that old joke about paper?” Abigail hummed bemused. Here we go… She thought.

“Don't answer that!” Harrow said hurriedly.

“No I haven't!” Gideon said, pointedly ignoring her girlfriend.

“Oh nevermind. It's tearable.”

Abigail watched as Gideons face went from confusion to understanding. Then she slapped her knee and practically bent over howling.

“Griddle it wasn't even that funny!”

“Yes the fuck it was! That was incredible, got any more?” She asked, wiping her eyes clean. 

Magnus’ face lit up like a firework. In the interest of keeping peace, and mercy for poor Harrowhark’s sanity, Abigail intervened. “Save them for later darling, I believe these two are leaving for the day.”

“That's alright. I’ll pull out all the stops next time I see you. Have you two eaten yet?” And before either could answer he pulled out a tin of cinnamon rolls from the bag at his side. She could see Harrow already stepping away from Magnus, who had politely foisted piles upon piles of food onto her pretty much every time he’d seen her since they met.

“Oh I thought I smelled something good! Take a couple with you girls, Magnus is an excellent cook.” 

Before Harrow could object Gideon grabbed two of the sticky wrapped buns, holding one out to the woman next to her. Harrow accepted it, but shyly picked at it rather than eat it. Abigail was sure she’d wait until she got home, take maybe two bites, and then toss it in the trash as usual.

“Damn that is so good! Are these from scratch?” Gideon asked, around bites of sugar. 

“Griddle! Chew, then swallow, then speak! Honestly how did you make it through kindergarten with those manners?”

“Forgive me, I must have missed the group home cotillion.”

Harrow rolled her eyes and turned back to Magnus and Abigail. “Thank you. If there's nothing else we’ll be taking our leave.”

“Oh of course, please be sure to get something to eat on the way home. You have an early appointment tomorrow, yes?” Abigail asked pleasantly 

“Yes. I’ll be in around ten.” Then, abrupt as usual, Harrow moved to walk out, dragging Gideon with her. Or more like she attempted to drag her. The woman decked out in black tried her damndest but her girlfriend stayed put as her arm was pulled. It was… Well it was a little sad to be quite honest. She wasn't even trying! Abigail pinched herself to keep from laughing. Magnus suspiciously coughed into his sleeve.

“Oh you’re really doing it Bone Empress.” Gideon observed cooly.

“Shut up you absolute ignoramus.” Harrow's face had grown red with exertion. Eventually Gideon took pity on her. She looked down at Harrow, eyes tender and warm, then looked back to Magnus and Abigail. “It was nice to meet you guys, I’m gonna go feed this gremlin now.”

The gremlin in question spluttered unintelligently as the pair dipped out of the door. Magnus turned to her with both eyebrows raised but she held up a finger and snuck over to the door. 

“Really Griddle! Pent and Quinn are my colleagues!”

“They didn't mind. You looked cute when the veins started popping out of your head.”

“It isn't about them minding, it's about professionalism!”

“Oh professionalism? Was it professional when you had me in that chair and-”

Abigail heard Harrow shout and Gideon let out a madman's cackle. The sound of their argument grew dim as they walked further from the building. Magnus looked at her expectantly.

“So that's the mystery woman then?” 

Abigail smiled. “It seems so, yes.”

Magnus eyed her suspiciously. “Come on. I know you want to start. Don't play coy with me Ms. Pent, we’ve been together far too long.”

She couldn't hold back any longer. “Weren't they so sweet? Oh my god Magnus did you see the way she looked at her?”

“Dear you’ll need to be more specific with the pronouns here.” 

She lightly pushed him with her shoulder. “Both! Either! You wouldn't believe what Harrow asked me when we were alone today!”

Magnus was humoring her and she knew it, but didn't much care. “What did she ask, love?”

“She asked how we met! Of all things! Harrow never asks for such personal details!”

“I know. Maybe young Gideon is inspiring a change in her.”

“You think so too? And to think, Ianthe thought she caught HPV! But I knew it, I knew from the second she’d missed a hair appointment!”

Abigail was pacing wildly now. “Darling she looks so happy. I’ve known that girl since she was a teenager and she has never loosened up once! You don't know how hard it was to resist asking her for every detail! Oh but Harrow had that fight-or-flight look in her eyes and I knew I couldn't.”

Magnus watched his wife as she ranted on, a soft smile on his face. “Abby I don't think the relationship would go off the rails just because you got nosy.”

“You can never be too careful with delicate matters like these!” She declared, finally stopping in her tracks in front of her husband. “Oh dear. I forgot to kiss you hello didn't I?”

Magnus laughed and tucked his arms around her waist. She leaned into his touch, ignoring the damp feeling of rain on his coat. “That’s okay, you were a bit distracted.”

“I’ll make it up to you. What would you like for dinner?”

He tilted his head up and thought. Abigail scrunched up her nose. Oh no.

“You know I just read up about this all-almond diet. We could give it a go, but it seemed a bit nuts.”

Abigail stared up at him, face completely blank. “Dearest I will never find those jokes funny, I want you to know that.”

“I know. Doesn't mean I can’t try.” She felt her husband tuck her closer, his lips grazing her forehead.

“Oh I missed you.” Magnus whispered into her hairline.

“But you just saw me this morning!”

“And?” The two beamed at each other, then burst out in a fit of giggles.

“You know, we should invite the two of them for dinner some time.” Magnus suggested.

“Hmm… we’d have to play it very carefully. If we went through Gideon maybe Harrow would agree.” Abigail thought.

“Abby you might not win any favors going around her to make plans.” Her husband said with a sigh.

“I’m just thinking through my options!”

“Sure, sure.” He nodded, clearly not convinced.

“Oh shush. Lets lock up and head home.”

Abigail went about her normal closing procedures, shutting down all the lights, double checking that every room was sanitized. Once she was sure everything was spotless she met back up with her husband in the front, who was busy straightening up the lobby. Her heart swelled with a sudden, heartstopping fondness. She went right up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist tight, her face buried in his back.

“What's all this for?” He asked, a smile in his voice.

“I am just so glad I get to go home to you every night.”

Magnus twisted around and placed both hands on her cheeks. “The feeling is mutual Abby.”

She kissed him, long, slow and sweet. Before she could talk herself into doing anything too reckless she broke off the kiss and practically skipped over to the alarm system. With practiced ease she set the code and grabbed her husband's hand, pulling him out into the night air. 

She breathed in the sweet smell of autumn and tugged her husband closer. 

Yes, today was an exceptionally lovely day.

**Author's Note:**

> Be honest. How fire were Magnus' dad jokes???? If I were Abigail I too would fall in love on the spot.
> 
> I took a quick break from TBT to crack this bad boy out! Don't worry the update should still be in about a week, but enjoy some old married couple shenanigan's in the mean time!
> 
> If you liked this please leave kudos and comments! Especially if you have different ideas for this AU! I'd love to hear them!
> 
> btw if you'd like to contact me try me on twitter @moonblastbitch


End file.
